Student of Caster
by stitches034
Summary: What if Naru Uzumaki knew how to perform magic which was handed down through the Uzumaki line? What if she wanted to be free of her role being the savior or destroyer of the Shinobi world? What will she do as the student of a certain Caster. Welcome to the Fuyuki Grail War in which Naru participates as a master.


Chapter 01: Back to Zero

'Why?' was the thought that ran through a young girl's mind. She was currently being pelted by rotten food, rocks and other such garbage as she made her way to her home if it could even be called that. This young girl had long red hair, tied into a simple pony tail, that reached just a little below her shoulders. She was dressed in a simple yellow shirt with a red spiral design on the back, black shorts that stopped just a little above the knee with a hip pouch and kunai strap attached to it, completing her attire was a pair of shinobi sandals. She was a well developed girl for her age with an hourglass figure that made most girls her age green with jealousy and breasts bordering on a C cup.

This was Naru Uzumaki actually scratch that her name was just Naru now. She had just returned from a harsh mission where she had been tasked with the retrieval of her treacherous teammate one Sasuke Uchiha. It had nearly been a failure were it not for the aid of another village who sent a team to help hers. After catching up with Sasuke the two had entered into an epic battle that shook the earth where they fought nearly decimating the ancient landmark. Of course she won in the end but when upon her return to her village she was treated not with praises or even with concern but with scorn.

Apparently she wasn't even supposed to harm Sasuke who had tried his best to murder her. All her cries of self defense was shot down and brought to a sham of a trial where they stripped her of her rank and name becoming little more than an outcast and to add insult to injury was banished from her village.

'Damn it all! All I do for them and this is what I get? I get branded as a traitor when the true traitor is set free and exonerated! Ill show them! I put up with their crap once too many before but no more!' Naru thought to herself as she cleaned herself up once she got back to her small apartment. No longer being a ninja meant she was now free to wear the clothes she had always wanted but was to impractical to a life of a shinobi. She changed her clothes into a black form fitting long sleeved shirt along with a grey skirt that reached above her ankles. Instead of her old shinobi sandals she now wore a pair of black flats. To top it all of she grabbed a dark purple cloak that had a hood attached to it and put it on.

As soon as she was dressed Naru decided to ensure that no one would be able to bother her again and so she grabbed one of her most prized possessions it was a book left to her by her mother which was sealed into her from birth. Apparently her mother was concerned that she would lead such a harsh life once both her and her father passed away and she was right in her guess. In the back was a note left to her by her mother and the book itself which contained the ancient knowledge of the Uzumaki clan.

Inside the book Naru found the means to make herself stronger as it contained knowledge of spells which were fundamentally a better way to use the supernatural energies of the world. To every ninja alive they knew this energies to be chakra however to the Uzumaki clan it was known as prana or od which allowed the to use jutsu's or in their case spells. Though what differed was the fact that most people liked to say the name of their techniques out loud which was quite idiotic in her opinion. What the book showed her was long lost knowledge of techniques no longer seen or more powerful versions of what she saw the ninjas used. Along with that knowledge was the skills to practice her speech allowing her to skip several steps in casting spells and all at a fast pace.

Now that she had been banished she decided to use one of the old spells from her book which was a transportation spell of unknown destination since no one who had used it returned. Setting up the spell she focused on having channeling the prana from the Kyuubi sealed inside her to power the spell.

Before she could finish the door to her apartment slammed open as a familiar white haired man entered the room.

"Naru? What the hell are you doing?" the man asked as he saw the magic circles come to light as the teleportation spell began to take place. This man was Jiraiya of the Sannin her so called godfather. He was dressed in a red and green hakama type of clothing.

"Hmm I thought it would be obvious to you that I am leaving after all I am banished." Naru replied cooly as she didn't care much for the godfather her father chose for her.

"What? I was going to bring you with me! You don't have to do whatever it is your doing!" Jiraiya said as he tried to stop her only to freeze in place as a spell Naru cast earlier came into effect.

'Hmm quite a good thing I cast a few binding spells around me.' Naru thought offhandedly.

"Oi Naru let me go and stop whatever it is your doing! You have a duty to fulfill!" Jiraiya roared angrily as he could see the spell entering its final stages.

"Oh? And what duty is that? To be a stepping stool for the fools of this village? Or perhaps become the scape goat of whatever bad happens around here? Or maybe is it for that stupid prophecy you got from those stupid toads hmm?" Naru asked with a cruel smile forming on her lips as she could see Jiraiya pale in her knowledge of the prophecy he received from the toad elder.

"What!? How on earth did you find out about that!? Only Sarutobi-sensei should know this!" Jiraiya exclaimed as he tried to regain his movement.

"Hmm who knows? Really though you aren't as secretive as you think you are." Naru said as she smiled a cruel smile just as the spell finished and she began to feel the pull from her spell beginning to send her to a new place.

"Well it looks like I win this time. Bye-bye mister toad sage good luck saving the world on your own." Naru scoffed as she was transported away leaving a distraught toad sage.

-Fuyuki City-

"Well isn't this new?" Naru mumbled to herself as she stared at the city in rapt amazement. She had never seen such a sight before true Konoha was somewhat huge but it had nothing on this city full of new sights for her to see.

Deciding to walk around to get her bearings she eventually came across a small temple atop a hill.

'I wonder what is this sensation i'm feeling' Naru wondered as she crossed the boundaries of the temple feeling a strange sensation wash over her.

'I see perhaps it is a bounded field to keep something out? Though since I could enter its probably for a specific kind of person or persons It would probably be safer for me to stick to the path.' Naru thought to herself as she walked around to find the path to the temple.

After a few minutes of walking she came upon a most surprising sight. The sight of a robed woman bleeding out in front of her.

"Hey lady! Are you alright?" Naru asked as she rushed over to inspect the woman's wounds.

"Huh I didn't even sense you approach I guess I only have a few minutes left." the woman said as she turned to face Naru.

From what Naru could tell she had an ephemeral beauty about her as the moon shone on her hooded face. The woman's hood had slipped off just enough that she could see the elfin like ears the woman had adding to her beauty.

"Don't talk like that i'm sure I can find a way to help you out. Come on where's your wound i may not be very proficient in dressing wounds but im sure I can find a way to help you." Naru said as she knelt beside the woman.

"I don't have any wounds the blood around me is not my own. What i need is to restore my prana though i doubt you know what i am talking about." the woman said wistfully chuckling at her situation.

"Prana? I'm sure i can provide you with some." Naru said shocking the woman.

"Before we do this can i please have your name?" the woman said as she began to pass out.

"My name is Naru." and with that the woman passed out.

 **Chapter end**

 **Hey guys i'm back it's been a while since i wrote due to varying schedules and stress. It may take a while before i update any other story as i feel like focusing on this one for now. With that thanks for reading ill try to update soon.**

 **Ill focus first on the fourth grail war with Medea in preference of Gilles. Don't worry i'll try to put more backstory of how she was summoned in the fourth war next chapter.**


End file.
